


The Southern Raider

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending, Book 3: Fire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Sokka/Suki, POV Katara, Season/Series 03, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: A rewrite of the season 3 episode "The Southern Raiders" with more insight into Katara's thought processes and explanations for what happened during the skipped travel times.





	

Katara knew that it wasn’t entirely rational. She knew she was projecting. Zuko was one man, about her brother’s age. He wasn’t responsible for everything the Fire Nation had ever done over the past century. That did not mean that she was easily able to untangle her emotions. Before they had been interrupted by rescue in the cave below Ba Sing Se, she had felt a connection with him. She had offered him her bending, sacred water from the springs, told him about her mother. As soon as Azula was present, he had turned on not only Katara, but also his own uncle. That hurt. She did not know whether or not to trust Zuko’s supposed change of heart. What if it only turned out exactly the same way? She did not want to feel like a fool again.

Of course, emotions are not something easily pushed aside. Zuko knew she was wary of him, moreso than the others had been. Until Azula tracked them down and attacked, he had not tried to speak to her directly nor touch her. But he did not go with Azula. He attacked his own sister. In the moment, Katara trusted him. She caught him out of the air, helping him onto Appa. Once they had flown away, separated from her father again, she didn’t know what to think. It had been his idea to take the large airship from the prison. In the moment it had saved everyone, but it was also obvious how Azula had tracked them down. She had almost expected to see him join Azula when he first ran towards the attack. It would not be the first time he had done so after all. He had not. He had attacked Azula instead of joining her. But Katara’s emotions were still a tangled mess not easily sorted out.

They landed on a random abandoned patch of Earth Kingdom coastline. It was rocky, plenty of cover, and they settled on the high ground. Admittedly, it was a good spot for having to flee without any planning. They all pitched in to get the camp set up. Zuko and Katara managed to stay on opposite sides of the camp and interact the bare minimum throughout the day.

Of course, they were back to having only six people in their camp. Once they had all settled down to eat supper around the campfire, it was impossible to ignore him completely. Katara had sat next to her brother, but he was singing Zuko’s praises. It had been a bad choice to sit there. Katara tried not to grumble too loudly. But then Sokka was saying something about how Zuko was their hero.

“I’m touched. I don’t deserve this,” Zuko said over everyone else’s agreement with Sokka.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Katara scoffed. She stood, abandoning her meal, and headed towards the cliffs. She could heat something up later. Hopefully she would be able to soothe her riled emotions with the moonlight on the ocean. Perhaps she could do some stretches or it would be safe to go for a swim or at least stand on the shore and let the tides bend through her. But when did Katara ever get what she wanted? She had barely reached the cliff’s edge to scan for ships in the distance when Zuko caught up to her. Katara steeled herself as she turned to face him.

“This isn’t fair,” Zuko accused. “Everyone else seems to trust me now. Why don’t you?”

“Because I trusted you first! Do you remember back in Ba Sing Se? I trusted you.” Zuko flinched guiltily. “I trusted you and it wasn’t even ten minutes later that you betrayed me. You betrayed your own uncle. You went straight to Azula and attacked us.”

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Zuko looked so earnest. Katara didn’t want it.

“You want to make it up to me?” She shook her head. “You could re-conquer Ba Sing Se for the Earth Kingdom. You could give me back my mother.” Katara slammed her shoulder into his as she stormed past.

She made her way down to the beach and threw herself into the ocean. It caught her in a warm embrace and she floated, letting her tears of frustration mix with the salt water. Zuko thought it wasn’t fair? Well, it wasn’t fair of him to demand that she trust him again when he had betrayed her once. It wasn’t fair that it took him so long to realize that he didn’t belong at his sister’s side. It wasn’t fair that he got to come skipping into the group after he had nearly killed all of them. It wasn’t fair.

Katara simply did not know what to think. It did seem that Zuko had finally met his breaking point in his relationship with his father and sister. He did seem, thus far, to have truly joined Aang. But she had believed him the first time, when he had said that his father had deprived him of his mother and then Zuko had tried to kill her. His uncle had only just escaped the prison that Zuko’s betrayal had consigned him to because of the eclipse. It was difficult to know what was true and what was artifice. She did not want to be a fool. Jet had fooled her once with pretty words and a handsome face, cunning intelligent eyes. Zuko’s speeches were not as smooth, but was that because they were true, unrehearsed, or because he knew it sounded less like a lie if you stumble over your phrasing?

Eventually Katara made her way back to shore. She wrung her hair out and made her way to her tent. She hung her clothes up to drip dry and fell into her bedroll naked. She was asleep nearly before she was fully wrapped in her furs. The next morning Katara bent the rest of the water out of everything and got dressed. Her underclothes, at least, had been nearly dry and were not as stiff with salt as they might have been. She had left her comb in the bag that she had forgotten to drag into her tent after supper when she had not had time to do so before she had to make supper. Katara reattached the tendrils on either side of her face to her bun and ascertained her clothing was neat before she stepped out of her tent.

Zuko was sitting on a rock just outside of her tent. He looked exhausted. Katara walked past him to fetch her comb out of her bag.

“You look terrible,” she informed him. It was not endearing and she did not want to roll him up in furs and ply him with food and tea.

“I waited all night,” he explained briefly. Katara sighed but did not stop combing her hair.

“What do you want, Zuko?”

“I know who killed your mother. I can help you find him.” Katara felt frozen in shock. She whirled to face Zuko. He instinctively fell into a blocking stance. She ignored it.

“Are you telling me the truth?”

“Yes.” Zuko kept eye contact and nodded. She believed him. Spirits help her, she believed him.

“Then we’re going to need Appa.”

Katara hurriedly gathered her things together. Zuko rushed off to grab his own bag. Then they headed to where Aang was feeding Appa hay.

“I need to borrow Appa,” she announced.

“Why? Is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?” Aang was joking, as though the idea was ridiculous.

“Yes, it is.” Katara was deathly serious. Aang whipped around, shocked. He almost looked offended.

“Oh? What’s going on?”

“We’re going to find the man who killed my mother.”

“Sokka told me the story and I know what fleet it was. I know how to find them,” Zuko interjected.

Aang stared at them in bewilderment. “And what exactly would that accomplish?” He genuinely seemed to have no idea.

Katara sighed. She shook her head. She knew better. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.” She turned to go back to her tent. This was Aang all over.

“Wait, Stop!” he ordered. Katara obediently paused. “I do understand! You’re feeling incredible pain and rage. How do you think I felt when Appa was taken by the sand-benders? When I found out what had happened to my people?” Aang was wrong. Katara had moved past that stage of grieving years ago. She just wanted to face this monster and let her last memory of her mother be at peace.

“She needs this,” Zuko said. “This is about getting closure and justice.” He understood. 

“I don’t think so. I think this is about getting revenge.” Aang levelled it like a criminal charge. Well, if that’s what he wanted…

“Fine!” Katara whirled around. “Maybe it is. Maybe that’s what I need. Maybe it’s what he deserves.” He had been looking for her. The last waterbender was who he had been after.

“Katara, you sound like Jet,” Aang accused.

“Jet attacked the innocent. This man is a monster.”

“Katara, she was my mother, too,” Sokka’s tone was conciliatory. “But I think Aang’s right.”

“Well, it wasn’t you that she died for, was it?” Katara snapped back. They didn’t talk about it but they all knew. Sokka flinched. Katara stormed off.

She blocked herself in her tent for most of the day. Zuko kept everyone out. Aang blathered something extra loud about two headed rat vipers. Katara ignored him. This wasn’t necessarily about revenge. She just wanted to look into his eyes again, the man who had come to kill her so many years ago and taken her mother in her stead. Perhaps it would be best to kill him. Perhaps it would be better to spare him. She just knew that now she had a way to find him that she would regret it forever if she did not take her chance to face him.

That evening, Zuko pushed his way in when he handed her supper over. “Are we still going?”

“Yes. I need to face him.”

“Then I’ll take you,” Zuko swore. He gripped her wrist for a moment and then stepped back out of her tent. Katara ate her supper. Suki was a good cook, especially considering how little they had in their stores. Sokka must have gotten the fish.

As night fell, Katara pulled on a black robe. It covered her arms and torso and hung down to her knees. She wrapped it snugly and belted it at the waist. There was still plenty of range of motion. She loosely tied a scrap of black fabric around her neck. Zuko only knew which fleet and they would have to get into Fire Nation intelligence to find out where the lead ship was. It would be better if her identity was not immediately obvious. She tied her hair back in a ponytail. It was silly to waste time on a braid.

Katara and Zuko met next to Appa. They were just loading their gear onto his saddle when Sokka and Aang jumped out from behind a rock. Apparently they had been waiting in ambush. This was ridiculous.

“So, you were just going to take Appa anyway?” Aang demanded angrily.

“Yes.”

“It’s okay, because I forgive you,” Aang said in a silly voice. He looked at her expectantly. “That give you any ideas?”

“Don’t try to stop us,” Zuko insisted. Katara was glad someone had said something because she had been biting her tongue to keep from saying something rude about forgiving him or Sokka for trying to control her and dictate her life and emotions.

“I wasn’t planning to. I’ve accepted that this is journey you need to take. You need to face this man.” Had she not been saying that this morning? Katara nodded absently as she climbed up to sit on Appa’s head. “But when you do, please don’t choose revenge. Let your anger go. Forgive him.” Oh for the love of Tui, was he serious?

“Yes, we’ll be sure to do that, being as this is Airbender preschool and not the real world where it’s plenty likely he’s going to try and murder us,” Zuko shot back. Katara stifled a giggle and glanced over her shoulder. Zuko was in the saddle. He nodded at her.

“Yip yip.” Appa rose into the air. She angled him south, towards the Fire Nation.

Once they had been flying for a while, staring out at open water in all directions, Zuko handed her some jerky to eat and Katara decided to get a more specific heading.

“Where exactly are we heading?”

“The best place would be a Navy Communication Tower. They look like tiny temples. All the Navy’s movements are coordinated by messenger hawks and every Tower has to be up to date on where every ship is deployed at all times. There should be one on an outpost just south of here. If your brother remembered the flags right, then we just have to find the lead ship of the Southern Raiders.”

“Raiders…” Katara tasted the word. It seemed so sanitary for such violent and cruel men.

Zuko made a small noise of acknowledgment. “We’ll have to get in and out without being noticed. Otherwise they’ll be able to warn this man long before we get there.”

“I understand,” Katara told him. She ate her jerky. It was going to be a long enough night without her being hungry.

They flew for another hour before the outpost was in sight. Katara brought Appa down low, almost to the surface of the ocean. They glided to the rocky shore of the tiny island the tower was built on. Appa settled up against the rocks, away from the water.

Katara took Zuko’s hand and used a spout of water to get them level with the base of the tower. He tugged her along towards a quiet entrance with no guards. They slipped inside and Katara let Zuko lead the way. He must have been in plenty of these towers during his three years of exile. He easily led her up to a space left between one floor and the next – just enough room for someone to crawl in and repair any potential damages. She followed him on hands and knees until they were over the records room.

There was an officer sitting at the desk in the middle of the room, writing a report. Katara had no patience to wait for her to finish and leave. She pulled at the liquid of the ink and spilled the bowl across the parchment. The officer threw up her hands in frustration and grumbled as she stormed out to get something to fix the problem. There was a hatch from the hidden space to the records room for repairmen to get in and out. Zuko swung it open and dropped down. He held his hands up to her. Katara let him help her down. She settled herself on the edge of the drop and let herself fall. Zuko caught her at the waist and softened the landing. For a tense moment, they were pressed together. Katara quickly took a step back and Zuko dropped his hands.

“It’ll be in here,” Zuko went straight to one of the cabinets. He riffled through the scrolls. “Southern Raiders…” he finally pulled one loose. He unfurled it on the desk, safely away from the spilled ink. There was a map with flag markings. “That’s Whale Tail Island. They’re on patrol until next week.”

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” Katara tried to figure out how long it would take to get all the way south to Whale Tail Island. That was almost all the way back to the Southern Air Temple. Of course, without stopping all the time, it would be much faster than it had originally taken them to get this far north. Zuko rolled the scroll back and carefully replaced it. He gave her a boost back up into the space before easily making the jump himself. Firebenders. Zuko swung the hatch shut and latched it. Then he led the way back out. Katara got them down over the rocks and back to Appa. Appa stayed low until they got out of immediate sight of the tower. Then they rose back up.

“It’s going to be a while to get to Whale Tail Island. How long can Appa fly without stopping?” Zuko wouldn’t actually know that, because he had gone with Azula from Ba Sing Se.

“He’s pretty well rested and fed, so I think he’d be fine for a couple days. It shouldn’t take that long on a direct path.”

“No,” Zuko agreed. “Then we should take his reins in shifts. Did you want to get some sleep?”

“The moon’s up. You get some rest. I’ll be fine for awhile.”

“Alright. I’ll try to wake up early so you can get some sleep too.” Zuko went quiet. Katara heard him rustle around, probably with a blanket, before it was just the silence of her, Appa, and the ocean in the moonlight.

It was almost surreal. This monster who had haunted her for years was finally real again, someone who could be found and hunted down. For so long they had talked around it, the loss of their mother too raw to discuss directly at first and then it had been habit. There had never been any discussion of trying to hunt this man down, make him face justice for the murder he had committed. Everyone had been resigned to it going unpunished, unaddressed. But that did not mean that Katara had accepted it. She had looked in this man’s eyes right before he had killed her mother and he had been amused. Then she had been a child. All she had been able to do was run for her father, and she hadn’t been fast enough. Now she could face this man on equal ground.

Appa flew at top speed all night, catching air currents to speed their journey. Even if Aang didn’t understand, Appa seemed to support her. At least, he understood the fact she wanted to hurry. They were back over open water in all directions when Zuko woke with the dawn.

He yawned. “Good morning. How far did we get?”

“We’re past the Fire Nation. Still hours to go even if they’re on the north side of the island,” Katara answered the pertinent point of the question.

“You should get some rest then. You’ll want to be at full strength.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she conceded. She was tired. Zuko hauled her up into the saddle and slid down to take the reins himself.

“Sleep well.” Katara hummed acknowledgment.

She had not gotten a chance to eat, nor thought of it, since Zuko had given her jerky hours before. Katara pulled out some more of the salted meat and quickly scarfed down a portion. She did not need to go hungry when they had brought food.

Katara did not bother to try and unload another bedroll. She just took the blanket Zuko already had out and wrapped herself in it. She buried her head in her arms to block out the sun. As she had been awake entirely too long already, it was all too easy to fall asleep.

“Katara, we’re here.” Zuko’s voice woke her up. The sun was already beginning to set. He passed the telescope back to her. “There. Do you see those ships? That’s sea raven flags: the Southern Raiders.” Katara wiped her eyes and peered through the telescope. It looked like the same flags. She had only seen them from a distance then anyway. She steeled herself. This was it. She would finally be able to face the man who wanted her dead. “What do you want to do?”

“There’s no point wasting time with the crew…”

“Could be completely different men,” Zuko agreed mildly, nodding.

“Just knock them off the ship. There’s lifeboats and ropes.”

“We’ll have raised the alarm within moments,” Zuko agreed. “You want the reins, Katara?”

“No. I need to concentrate on the water. Take us down.”

“As you wish.” Zuko took them down.

Katara made a pocket of air with the water and they pushed even lower, below the water level. She reached out with a long whip of water and pulled one of the crewmen off the deck. He yelled in surprise. All the crewmen peered off that side of the ship but they were already underneath the ship and coming up on the other side. Katara sent a huge wave across the ship. The crewmen went sailing off into the ocean. Appa landed easily on deck. Katara flicked the last crewmen off the deck.

She had spent enough time on a Fire Nation vessel that Katara led the way to the bridge. She wrapped a small bit of the ocean around her shoulders. Zuko ripped the door open and they both rushed into the corridor. A crewman tried to rush out of the storeroom. Zuko disarmed the man, pushed him backwards onto his back, pulled the door closed and slid the sword he’d taken off him through the door handles. The door to the bridge at the end of the corridor was closed.

“This is it. Are you ready to face him, Katara?”

“Yes.” Katara blew the door open with the force she threw the water at it. The door fell inwards off the hinges and landed with a loud crash. The Captain whipped around. He tried to firebend, but Zuko jumped forward and deflected it. He sent a blast at the Captain’s feet, knocking him off balance and into the wheel.

“Who are you?” he asked, looking back and forth between them. Katara pulled her mask down to expose her entire face.

“You don’t recognize her? You will soon.” Zuko started to attack the man again, who went to defend himself. Katara had no time for this. She called up all her strength. She bent his blood to her will. The Captain’s hand froze and the fire dissipated.

“What..?” he babbled in confusion. Zuko looked to her and jolted as he realized what she was doing. Katara ignored him. She brought the monster to his knees, down into a bow, fully subservient to her will.

“Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Please! Have mercy! I wasn’t Captain yet the last time we went that far south!”

“Don’t lie!” Zuko ordered. Katara bent the man back up so she could look into his face. She didn’t recognize him at all. The eyes were completely different.

“He’s telling the truth,” she said softly. “It’s not the same man.” She dropped her control on him. All this way and it wasn’t even him.

“Who did you take over from?” Zuko demanded. Katara paused in the doorway and turned back. She couldn’t hear what answer the man gave, pressed against the wheel with his arm twisted behind him. Zuko pressed the matter for a moment. Then he let the man go. Katara pulled up her mask.

“What did he say?”

“A name and an island,” Zuko explained briefly. Katara sighed in relief. “Come on, we need to leave before they regroup.” Zuko grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her along as he ran back to Appa.

Again Zuko took the reins. Katara climbed into the saddle in case she needed to cover their exit. But the crewmen on deck were only helping the others back up from the ocean. They barely glanced at them and Appa quickly took to the sky. Once they were a safe distance away, Katara broke the silence.

“What name?”

“His name is Yon Rha. He retired a few years ago, back to his home village. We’ll get there in the morning.”

“Do you want me to take the reins?” Katara asked.

“Take a nap first. I’ll wake you in a few hours.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t wake me to trade off and you need to get some sleep before we get there,” Zuko chuckled. Katara shrugged, conceding the point without argument.

“Alright. I’ll try to get some sleep.”

Katara got more of the jerky out and handed some to Zuko. He took it gratefully. Once she had finished eating, she curled up in the blanket still laid out. Although she stared up at the stars for a long moment, she did manage to fall asleep without too much trouble. A bit later Zuko was shaking her awake.

“Good morning, Katara.”

“Morning?” Katara was confused for a moment. Oh. Yes. The man who killed her mother was Yon Rha. They were going to his village.

“Are you ready?” Zuko asked.

“I think so.”

“Do you want to kill him? I’m not Aang. That option is perfectly acceptable to me.”

“I don’t know. He came for the last waterbender. Before, they had taken them all prisoner. But when Mama claimed that it was her to protect me, he killed her. I didn’t get to Dad fast enough.”

“It’s his fault, you know. Not yours.” Zuko gently wrapped his hands around her wrists.

“I know that. I’m nearly positive that had he realized, he would have killed me as well.”

“We thought you were the Avatar… another waterbender suddenly at the south pole after decades…”

Katara giggled helplessly. “Me?”

“Well, we didn’t know who it was.” Zuko shrugged.

“Yeah, it wasn’t my mother.”

“No. She was very brave though, to offer herself up like that.”

“I’ve always been very proud of her.” Katara reached up and touched her necklace, gently shaking off Zuko’s hand in the process. “I don’t know what I want to do to him once I reach him. I just want to look him in the face and see what he is.”

“Well, no matter what you choose, I’ll back your choice,” Zuko promised.

“Thank you,” she told him. Zuko stared at her intensely for a moment. Then he let go of her suddenly, like he just realized he was still touching her.

“We’ll be there in an hour or two.”

“Alright. I’ll take the reins so you can rest.”

“Wake me up once we get in sight of the coastline.”

“Yes, Zuko.”

Katara got settled on Appa’s head with another portion of jerky to eat, waiting on the island to appear in the distance. Zuko laid down in the saddle and took a nap. It seemed as though Zuko had slightly overestimated Appa’s speed, but it was still not much past dawn when the coastline appeared over the horizon. Katara did allow that two nights and a full day had passed since they had left, with barely any stops for Appa to rest, and before that he had to carry everyone as they fled Azula. They had only flown a few hours, but Appa had only gotten a day’s reprieve. He was probably tiring.

“Zuko, wake up.”

“I’m awake.” Zuko was leaning on the edge of the saddle behind her. “The sun’s up.” That was true.

“I think Appa’s slowing down. I don’t think we’ll be able to make it all the way back to where Aang and everyone are. Sokka found an island that was entirely deserted. It’s where we all met up for the eclipse invasion. We’ll have to stop there.”

Zuko nodded slowly, considering the matter. “If he’s tired, we will have to stop somewhere. We can discuss it after we find this man.”

“Of course. I just thought I should tell you. Also…” Katara gestured vaguely at the coastline. “Where am I landing?”

“I believe that his village is near the coast. There’s a fjord that cuts up into the mountains on that island. The cliffsides are too sheer for there to be much traffic there from locals and the Navy hasn’t kept ships there in decades. I’ll take the reins so we can take Appa down. Can you thicken the morning mist to give us cover until we get into the fjord? There should be enough shore for Appa to stand on solid ground.”

“Alright,” Katara took Zuko’s hands and let him haul her up into the saddle. “I can do this.”

“You can do this,” Zuko agreed. He slid down onto Appa’s head and took the reins, guiding the flying bison down towards the water. Katara started bending the water around them to provide better visual cover. This island was well within the Fire Nation proper. If they were spotted, it was highly likely they would be attacked with extreme prejudice.

Luckily, they got safely within the natural cover of the fjord. Unfortunately there was no shore to speak of. Zuko started to babble apologies. Katara pointed out a small outcropping that was plenty big enough for Appa. They landed there. So far, no one had noticed them. Katara and Zuko both pulled their masks over their faces. They climbed up the rest of the cliff onto the bluffs. Zuko took a moment to silently check that Katara was unhurt before leading the way down to the village.

It was still quite early, but they started with the market. Zuko may have been to this island once before on a tour of the Nation with his family but there was no way to know which house might belong to Yon Rha.

They got lucky again. He was in the market buying fruit. He turned his head and even from such a distance, she recognized his eyes. Katara was tempted to attack him right then and there. Zuko had to yank her back and out of sight.

“Not yet,” he whispered insistently. “We have to get him on his own.”

“I could take a village.”

“I’m not risking your safety, Katara.”

“We’ll follow him back home,” she conceded. Zuko sighed in relief and let her go. They slipped back out of the market and tracked the man back out of the village. It was unsurprising a man retired out of the military would live away from the bustle of the market, but Katara could hardly comprehend the idea of such a monster retired.

He seemed to have noticed them. He kept glancing about. At one point he called out, asking if anyone was there. Katara was tempted to answer but Zuko had already clapped a hand over her mouth and was shaking his head. Clearly they knew one another too well already. A moment later, the sky opened up. It began to rain. Katara could have sung with joy.

Of course, with both the rain and his suspicions, Yon Rha was walking even slower. It was not difficult to dart forward and cut him off. Zuko laid a small black wire across the empty path, just enough to trip him up. Then they waited.

Yon Rha came around the corner, still checking in every direction for movement. Katara could barely breathe. After all this time he was right there in front of her. He stopped just a couple steps before the wire. Had he seen it?

“Nobody sneaks up on me!” he declared, dropping his basket. Then he whirled around and sent a large blast of fire at a bush several lengths behind him. “Without getting burned.” Zuko shook his head. Katara was surprised. Yon Rha gathered his fruit back into his basket as though he had all the time in the world. Then he slowly continued along the path.  
For two steps. He caught his toe on the tripwire and fell forward on his face. Zuko leapt out and sent a blast of fire at his feet. Katara was moving more slowly. The man had skittered back from the fire, but was still on the ground, staring up at Zuko.

“We weren’t behind the bush and I wouldn’t try firebending again.” Zuko was still in a grounded bending stance, menacing the man.

“Whoever you are, take my money. Take whatever you want! I’ll cooperate!” Did he truly think this was about money?

Katara finally caught up to Zuko. She pulled down her mask. “Do you know who I am?”

“No?” he sounded uncertain. He looked afraid. Good. “I’m not sure…”

“You better remember me like your life depends on it,” Katara snarled. He flinched away. “Why don’t you take a closer look?”

He peered intently at her. Recognition dawned. “The little girl from the Water Tribe. Yes, I know you.” Fear covered his features as a bolt of lightning lit the sky.

“I should hope so,” Katara smiled mirthlessly. “The woman you killed that day was my mother. She lied to you.”

“What? Then who…?”

“I’m the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe.” Katara brought her arms out and froze the rain in the air, first making the drops stop falling. Then she sent them up into the air, making a large dome around them. “She was protecting me.”

“Is she the Avatar?” Yon Rha demanded, looking over at Zuko. Zuko made no answer aloud.

“No,” Katara shook her head. “I am not.” He almost looked more afraid, that she was just some random waterbender.

Katara brought all the water together, a dense ball of ammunition. A battle cry came out of her throat as she hardened the water into shards of ice, sending them arcing towards the monster who killed her mother. He cried out in alarm and shielded his face.

Katara froze the shards before they could hit him. He was not worth this. He was cowering in the dirt at her feet. Her mother, who could not bend to save her life, had been cornered on the ground in their home and had looked less cowed than this man. He seemed less than a man. The shards hung menacingly in the air.

“I… I know that I did something horrible to you, taking your mother. You deserve your revenge. Why don’t you take my mother? That would be fair?”

Katara scoffed. “You know, I spent years wondering what kind of a person you were: to murder a defenseless woman in her own home, having seen the child you were taking her from. I understand now. You aren’t. You hollowed yourself out and there’s nothing inside. Nothing at all. You’re just sad and pathetic and empty.” She let most of the water fall, sending only a single shard into his arm. He yelped in pain as blood oozed from the wound. “Mostly empty, then.” Katara turned and walked away.

There would be no dignity in his death. Her parents had always said that without dignity, there could be no justice. No matter what someone had done, any lesson taught or retaliation made must be done without sacrificing their dignity or your own.

“Do you feel better?” Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

“Yes. His death would have been without dignity.”

“Dishonorable,” Zuko agreed. “For him, not you. You faced him well.”

“So did my mother,” Katara reached up and touched the jewel of her necklace.

“Do you want to tell me? I would be honored to hear of her.”

“I was only six. Sokka was eight. She was cooking and had sent us out into the snow to keep us out from underfoot. But then the black snow started falling. It was the soot from the Fire Navy ships. All the men ran to meet the raid. I ran to find my mother. By the time I got back to our igloo, he was already there.” Katara gestured behind them. “She was on her knees and he was standing over her, demanding that she tell him what he wanted to know. I got her attention, and his. Mom told me to go get my dad, insisted that he spare me. I ran for my dad, but I was too little. We were too slow. By the time I’d gotten him and we’d gotten back, the monster was gone, the raiders were retreating and mom was dying. He’d hit her with three fire blasts in the chest. Uncle Bato took Sokka away, but they couldn’t pry me off her. She lasted through the night, explained to dad that they had been looking for the last waterbender – that someone we traded with had betrayed us. I don’t think dad realized for years that I knew then she had given her life for mine. By the time the sun rose, she was dead.”

“She was brave. She died well.”

“I know,” Katara took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. “It has been difficult to bear.”

“Yes,” Zuko wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, “I imagine it would be. Now, you’ve given me a bit of your mother, I should return the favor. We had a vacation house on Ember Island. It’s up in the hills away from the village, but we’d be close to the market. No one’s stayed there since Mother died. Azula never liked it there and neither did Father. I highly doubt they would think to look for us there, but they would be looking over the uninhabited islands.”

“You’re probably right. We can stay there until Appa’s recovered enough to get us back to the Earth Kingdom.”

“I’ll take the reins.”

“Thank you,” Katara tucked herself into his side. “For bringing me.”

“Of course.”

Appa was half asleep on the outcropping despite the storm when they got to him. It took a moment of pushing and shoving to get him to stand up. Katara climbed into the saddle. Zuko took the reins. They flew off into the storm, keeping careful watch on the clouds. Luckily the storm was not too large and the distance to Ember Island not too far. They passed over the island Katara had thought they could use and continued north.

Ember Island was a small barrier island just off the northeastern coast of the main island. It was near to the much larger island that Hama lived on. As Zuko had said, the village was on one side. His mother’s vacation home was on the other and it was quite easy to bring Appa down and land him in the inner courtyard. Katara had managed to keep them covered by clouds while they passed over the main island of the Fire Nation, but it had sapped her strength. She half-fell out of Appa’s saddle and luckily Zuko caught her before she hit the ground.

“Are you alright?”

“Just tired.”

“Are you sure?” Zuko looked concerned. Katara believed it. She nodded.

“I just need to eat and get some rest.”

“I’ll get something together for us to eat. I’ll probably have to head into the village and get something at the market before we eat again.”

Katara nodded, “Of course.” Zuko shifted slightly so he had an arm around her waist and helped her stumble to the bench around the fountain. Katara watched him absently, just following the only movement in sight, as he found the spare key under a flowerpot, got the locks open, and then forced open the doors. Zuko coughed at the wave of probably stale air as the doors suddenly gave way.

He made his way back to her side. Katara was expecting him to help her with an arm around her waist again. He did wrap an arm around her torso. But then he just scooped her up into his arms. Katara startled, letting out a yelp. She had not been expecting that. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko easily walked the distance from the fountain inside and sat her down on a long chair like the ones in Ba Sing Se.

“Will you be alright while I get some food together?”

“Yes, don’t fuss,” Katara waved him off. Zuko looked at her intently for a moment before accepting the answer and going back outside to get the supplies off Appa’s saddle. She stretched out, leaning against the back of the chaise. It was quite comfortable. Katara looked around, taking in the room around her.

When Zuko had said a beach house, Katara had expected something much smaller. The inner courtyard had been easily thrice Appa’s length and the house stretched around it. It seemed very possible that the entire tribe could fit easily into this one house. The ceilings were also very high above her head, and she was fairly certain that it was not a trick of the dim lighting.

It was obvious Zuko had not lied about it being abandoned. The hearth was clearly long dormant. The floors were thick with dust. The air was stagnant and musty. The doors had been warped shut. There seemed to be cobwebs in most of the corners. It was very evident that it had been a long time since anyone had used this place. Probably no one would think to look here. It would be safe enough to wait until nightfall at least, letting Appa rest, so they could make the flight all the way back to the Earth Kingdom. Depending on how the trip to the market went, this might be a plausible alternative to camping. They would stand out less from the airships staying in a house than camping on the bluffs.

Katara must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, Zuko was kneeling at her side and shaking her shoulder. There was a fire in the hearth, she could smell a nice stew, and rain was falling on the roof. He had also taken the time to open the windows and sweep the dust away.

“This looks nice. How long was I asleep?”

“Probably a little over an hour,” Zuko shrugged. “You ready to eat? It’s probably not great but it’s not jerky or burnt.”

“Anything that’s not jerky would be great.” Katara giggled.

Zuko nodded, “It gets old fast.” Katara felt a lot better. She managed to stand on her own power and move so she could sit down on one of the cushions by the hearth. Zuko was hovering, but she didn’t need help.

Katara dished up the stew into the bowls. Although it was plain, it tasted perfectly fine. Of course, they had not had regular meals in two days and there was a reason people said hunger was the best spice. Once they had finished eating and cleaned up the dishes, Katara was feeling much better.

“It might be best to go to the market while it’s still raining. Give me an excuse for a hood.”

“It is hard to conceal your identity,” Katara agreed, reaching out towards his scar. Zuko flinched. “I used all the spirit water to keep Aang alive, but I think I could heal under the skin – you’d still have the mark, but you’d be able to see better and open your eye all the way. It might help with your blind spot.”

“That would be nice, but not today, Katara. You already exhausted yourself.”

“I hope you aren’t thinking I’m going to spend all afternoon and evening in bed.” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Zuko coughed and ducked his head and blushed. Oh. She hadn’t thought about the double entendre.

“If you’re feeling up to it, you could come with me to the market,” Zuko conceded. “I doubt a little rain is going to make a waterbender sick.” Katara chuckled, shaking her head.

“Just you don’t get sick and I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll do my best. I suppose we ought to change before we head down to the market. We don’t need to be dressed all in black.”

“That’s true,” Katara looked down. She was wearing her own clothes and she had not bothered to bring any change. “I think perhaps I better stay in.” Zuko glanced down at where her leggings were visible.

“There’s probably something lying around that you could wear. It’s not like we planned to never come back. I think my mother usually left things that she would never be able to wear at court.”

“I wouldn’t want to overstep.” Wear his mother’s things?

Zuko shrugged a shoulder, as though it was nothing to suggest. “I offered.”

“If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“I’m certain.”

“Alright, then.” If he said it would be fine, she really did not want to stay cooped up all day. Something gave her the feeling that getting rained on might help her feel better.

Zuko led the way further into the house. Katara looked around curiously as she followed him. There were sconces every other step that Zuko was lighting, but the hallway was still dark in a way that seemed to have more to do with the dark red paint on the walls than anything else. It was a bit off putting. Katara kept close to Zuko even though she knew there was no one else there. The house itself seemed to be menacing her.

“Here. This was Mother’s room.” Zuko threw the door open. The room was much brighter and more inviting, even before he lit the hearth. All the furniture was painted white and the wooden floor was a warm color but not too dark and the walls were a pastel red. The bed had posts with frothy white curtains that matched the curtains at the window.

“She had lovely taste,” Katara ventured, realizing she had been staring around the room long enough for Zuko to light the hearth and open the window and stare expectantly at her.

“I always thought so. My father’s always liked that dark red that’s in the hallway best.”

“I wouldn’t be the best judge of reds, I suppose.” Katara hated Firelord Ozai, but Zuko’s father seemed to almost be a separate entity. Surely a man who had married the woman this room belonged to and raised Zuko could not be the man she imagined the Firelord was.

Zuko did not bother to respond to that. Clearly he had also realized that the conversation could not go anywhere good. He walked over to the big armoire and opened it up. There were probably a dozen different red dresses hanging on the rod. “I thought so. Pick whichever. I think any of these would look reasonable for going to the market.” Zuko was idly glancing at each one. The last one looked quite a bit fancier than the rest and also happened to be much longer. “Oh, except this one.”

“Of course the only one that looks to be a reasonable length is too fancy.” Katara rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be back in the living room whenever you’re ready.” Zuko left, closing the door behind him.

Katara looked through the dresses. They were at least dresses, so her entire torso would be covered. But they were also quite a bit shorter than anything she preferred to wear. She decided to wear the one that looked to have the longest skirt. It was a bright red. It had a thick ribbon at the collar that tied at the back of the neck. The bodice was fitted and stiff with embroidery. The skirt was several layers of light linen and came almost to her knees once she had it on. Well, it did seem to be the best option.

There was a large glass mirror in the corner. The dress did at least look good on her. The bright red complemented her complexion. It fit well. Katara would have preferred the skirt be longer but that was because she was used to wearing layers and layers from growing up at the south pole. It was too warm in the Fire Nation for layers and layers.

Katara bundled up her own clothes in her arms and carried them back to the living room. Zuko was waiting. He had already taken off his black robe, wearing just his usual clothing.

“It suits you well.”

“I picked the one with the longest skirt.”

“Oh, I suppose Mother did have a preference for short skirts.” Zuko looked like he was just realizing that. “It’s in fashion here.”

“I grew up at the South Pole.”

“There might be leggings?” Zuko did not look certain on the matter. In fact, he looked like he thought it was very unlikely.

“It’ll be fine. We should probably head down to the market before it gets too late.”

Zuko nodded firmly. “I found a couple of cloaks. You might want to change your hair. The style is a bit of a giveaway.” Oh. Yes. Katara undid the ponytail first. Then she took out her beads and unrolled her bun. She tied all of her hair back up into a simple ponytail. She also took off her necklace. Zuko nodded approval and handed her the cloak.

The walk down to the village was not as long as Katara had imagined it would be. The path was all easy slopes and the island was small. Although it was raining, the storm not having blown over yet, the market was still open. They had both individually decided to restock their supplies. The group had been running low on food anyway and Zuko had brought plenty of Fire Nation coin with him. So they loaded up their arms with fruit and vegetables and meat and bread before heading back towards the house. Katara was enjoying the rain but Zuko, even with a cloak on, looked like a drowned mink-snake. 

As they made their way back, the rain slowed to a light drizzle. Zuko let his hood fall back. Katara thought absently that Appa probably also appreciated the reprieve. Appa!

She gasped, “We forgot to feed Appa!”

“I lured him into the music hall and fed him while you were sleeping. Aang hadn’t unloaded his hay. Appa’s perfectly fine.” Oh thank the spirits.

“It’s good you remembered.” Katara was too relieved that Appa had been taken care of to be offended at the amused smirk Zuko was sporting. He made a quiet noise of acknowledgment and cleared his throat before replying.

“Do you want to head out tonight or in the morning?”

“Actually, I was thinking…” Katara paused, trying to figure out the best way to make the suggestion.

“We do have to return Appa to Aang,” Zuko said gently.

“No! No, I meant – if you don’t mind, of course…”

“Just tell me, Katara.” Zuko had come to a stop and was waiting attentively.

“I just had the thought… Maybe it could be a good idea for all of us to stay here? On Ember Island, I mean. It’s just… We’d be less obvious from the air in a house instead of camping. There’s a market… I think everyone would appreciate beds and being indoors… But only if you’re alright with it.”

Zuko stared silently at her for a long moment. Then he turned and started walking again. He looked thoughtful so Katara didn’t press the matter. She let him think. He had said this was his mother’s place and he had to have lots of memories here of her. Katara would understand if he didn’t want to share with everyone.

“You make several good points,” he finally admitted. “I don’t see any reason not to make the offer, at least.”

“If you don’t want to share this with everyone, that’s fine. You don’t have to feel obligated. It was just a thought.” Zuko had taken a long time to consider the matter.

“No. It’s fine.” Zuko seemed to mean it. “I don’t mind sharing. And I think I’d like to start making new memories here.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes, Katara, I am. I think it’s a good idea too. You aren’t forcing me to agree.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“Well you have.” Zuko chuckled.

“Oh, sure, laugh at me for trying not to run roughshod all over your memories of your mother.”

“I’d already agreed!” Zuko protested around his laughter. Katara found herself laughing along with him despite the fact she wasn’t entirely certain what was so funny.

They arrived back at the beach house about then. Zuko and Katara set all their purchases down in the living room and took off their cloaks. Katara felt a sudden wave of exhaustion. Perhaps she had not been as recovered from all the exertion as she had thought. Zuko was suddenly at her side, wrapping a steadying arm around her waist.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m tired again.”

“Trying to get out of cooking again?” Zuko was teasing.

“Yes, you’ve caught on to my devious scheme,” she agreed with a weak chuckle. Zuko didn’t scoop her up, but her feet barely grazed the ground as they crossed to the chair she had been settled in earlier. Zuko set her down carefully.

“I’ll be back in a second.” He darted out of the room. Katara just let it happen. He would be back before too long. Zuko returned with a blanket from somewhere. “Here. You said the skirt was too short.” He tucked the blanket around her, covering her legs.

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to be up to flying?”

“So long as you can have the reins the whole way, I can just lay in the saddle and try not to die,” Katara started to chuckle. Then she realized that it was not just crossing distance. She would be going back to Aang and all his pacifist teachings that had no place in a world torn by a century of war and bloodshed. He would be so proud that she hadn’t killed Yon Rha, as though her decision had anything to do with him.

“What?” Zuko had paused in the middle of chopping vegetables. Some of her thoughts must have shown on her face.

“I’m not sure I’m up to dealing with Aang after flying in this state.”

“Well we could put off leaving until morning. I’m sure Appa would appreciate it but we’ve already been gone several days. Your brother has to be worried about you.”

“I know.” Katara buried her face in her hands. “I’m just not ready to face them quite yet.”

“Will your brother think this is a more strategic option? To stay here?”

“Yes, probably,” Katara looked up and nodded. Where had this come from?

“Then we’ll get you into some water tonight and you’ll sleep in tomorrow and I’ll go get everyone and bring them back here.”

“It’s not just Sokka…”

“Suki is probably going to agree with Sokka on principle, and they both trust me. Toph won’t have much of an opinion…” Zuko trailed off. “And Aang…”

“Aang will come to me.” It was the first time she had had to acknowledge it.

Zuko chuckled, but there was dark wry expression on his face. “I did not think you were truly oblivious.”

“How could I be when he’s so painfully obvious? He kissed me before the eclipse.”

“Does he not realize he’s too young?” Zuko cocked his head.

“Well, I’m not sure when exactly his birthday is, but he’s been twelve for a while. And I’m only turning fifteen this month. So two years isn’t that long…” But just like every time she thought about his age, she felt her stomach turning over with something that was definitely not butterflies.

“You’re only fifteen?” Zuko looked shocked. “I thought you were my age.”

“Sokka and I aren’t twins. He’s turning seventeen this year… like you are?”

“In a couple months,” Zuko agreed. He made a noise of confusion. “I would never have guessed you were Azula’s age.”

“Why?”

“I suppose because we’ve always been more or less equally matched,” Zuko shrugged. “I still sort of think of Azula as a child, although it’s really not accurate anymore. You’re obviously not a child.”

“Our father’s the chief. His mother is the tribe’s midwife. My mother was killed when I was young. I had to grow up.”

“Are you a midwife?” Zuko looked impressed.

“Well, I’ve helped Gran-Gran deliver six babies and I brought one out on my own in the Earth Kingdom on our way into Ba Sing Se.”

“Wow.”

“It’s not that difficult most of the time. You just have to make sure nature runs its course.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Zuko smiled sheepishly. “That wasn’t part of my education.”

“No. But you learned swordplay and bending and all sorts of things I didn’t learn,” she pointed out. Zuko inclined his head to concede the point.

Zuko turned his attention to their supper. Katara might have dozed off. She blinked her eyes open to find that Zuko had dished up supper and was gently shaking her shoulder.

“Sorry, I just think it’d be better if you ate something.”

“Probably.” They hadn’t eaten regular meals for a couple days. She had overexerted herself in tracking down Yon Rha. Zuko handed her a plate and Katara forced herself to start eating despite her overwhelming desire to just go back to sleep.

After a rather quiet supper, Zuko ran Katara a bath. She managed to get herself from the living room to the bathroom and into the bath on her own. Zuko hovered at her side en route and then settled himself in the hallway just outside the door in case, but they luckily avoided unnecessary awkwardness. Katara left the windows open to the night sky and the moonlight on the water around her was like magic. She could feel the water healing her: pouring strength back into her tired muscles, wringing out the tension. It no longer felt nearly so much like she had spent two days barely eating or sleeping and a couple weeks sleeping on stone before that. Maybe this would be a good habit, if rather self-indulgent: a bath under the light of the full moon.

Once Katara felt like she had probably been soaking long enough, she reached for the soaps. The better she felt, the more she noticed the dirt and grime caked on her. She was not an earthbender and this was unacceptable. The water turned black before her skin and hair felt clean. She shuddered at the thought that moments before all of that dirt had been on her body and let the water out. She stepped back out of the tub as the water drained. Although she was still tired enough that she would be able to get to sleep, she felt much rejuvenated.

There was a black silk robe folded on the vanity. Katara pulled that on and belted it tightly. She was clean now and there was no sense putting dirty clothes on. She would be able to wash them in the morning. Zuko wouldn’t be back until the evening at the earliest. She would have plenty of time to get everything cleaned up before anyone would be about to see her. She borrowed the comb lying out and began brushing through the tangles.

“Katara?” Zuko asked.

“I’m combing my hair,” she explained.

“So long as everything’s fine.” Zuko fell silent again.

Once her hair was combed through, Katara stepped out into the hallway.

“You look like you feel better.” Zuko smiled at her.

“I feel much better. The water and moonlight helped, and I’m clean now.”

Zuko’s hand fidgeted at his side. “You look different without your hair up.”

“Seems pointless to do it all up to go to sleep.”

“I didn’t say… I didn’t mean anything. Just I don’t think I’ve ever seen it down before.”

“Probably not,” Katara agreed. “So where are we sleeping tonight?”

“I don’t think I want everyone sleeping in our old beds. There’s a guest wing across the courtyard. Are you ready for bed?”

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you up to entertain me and clearly I need more sleep.”

“You have been dozing off all day,” Zuko agreed with a soft smile. “It’s this way. I don’t know if the beds were made or not the last time we were here. Hopefully I don’t have to go find the linens to make the beds up.” Katara hummed acknowledgment. Unless Zuko had absolutely no idea where the linens were kept, surely it would not be very inconvenient even if the beds were not made.

They walked across the damp courtyard under the moonlight. The doors to the guest wing were equally warped and had to be forced open. There was another living area, although smaller than the one she and Zuko had eaten in, just behind the doors. It led out to another hallway full of doors. Zuko headed down the left side and stopped suddenly after passing several doors. He pushed the door open.

“I think you’d like this one.” The room was done in soft whites and earth tones. Blues would be better, but it probably was the best option in the house. And the bed was already made.

“This is lovely, Zuko.”

“Good. Well, I’ll just be in the next one over, to your left, if you need anything.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Zuko nodded. “Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight.”

Despite the full moon, Katara managed to fall easily to sleep. For the house having been abandoned for years, all the furniture was still in very good condition. By the time she dragged herself out of the soft bed and warm blankets the next morning, the sun was long up and Zuko and Appa both gone.

Katara made herself a simple breakfast. After she had eaten, she got started on the chores she had assigned herself. She washed her clothes and the dress she had borrowed from Zuko’s mother’s closet. She bent the water out so they would not have to hang dry. The dress was returned to where it belonged. Katara put on her own clothes and put the robe back in her room. She might want another proper bath before they left. Once the clothes were taken care of, she set about making certain that all the beds had linens and the guest wing was aired out and tidy. She had another meal and had explored the entire house – which was entirely too large – and had gotten all the food she and Zuko had purchased properly stored and wound up sitting on the dock behind the house, dangling her toes in the water by the time Zuko returned with everyone.

As anticipated, Aang came straight for her. “Zuko told me what you did.” Zuko shrugged apologetically behind Aang. Katara took that to mean Aang had demanded to know. “Or, what you didn’t do… And I just want you to know I’m proud of you.” Katara scoffed. “You did the right thing! Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.” Bullshit.

“But I didn’t forgive him,” Katara corrected. “I will never forgive him.” She could see Zuko standing there waiting behind Aang and she had the sudden urge to be a little cruel. “But I am ready to forgive you.” Katara passed Aang by and wrapped Zuko in a hug. He was startled, but returned it. She then left both of them at the dock to meet her brother, who was waiting by Appa.

“Avoiding the drama?” Katara asked teasingly.

“Aang’s been a little high-strung since you and Zuko left,” Suki said carefully.

“She means Twinkle-toes had a complete meltdown,” Toph corrected. “Please tell me this place has separate bedrooms.”

“It does. And a bath!” Katara caught Suki’s eye and the other girl grinned back at her.

“You look like you feel better,” Sokka pulled her into a tight squeeze.

“I do feel better.”

“Why did you decide not to kill that monster?”

“Because he was a pathetic creature, groveling at my feet for mercy.”

“It would have been kinder to put him out of his misery,” Sokka suggested. Katara nodded.

“He told me I deserved revenge and ought to take his mother’s life because that was fair.”

“I understand why you decided not to be kind.”

“What kind of monster offers up their own mother? He deserves to rot,” Suki agreed.

“Did you not beat him up at all, then?” Toph sounded disappointed.

“I only had to throw one ice shard. Apparently hollow empty shells of men do still bleed.”

“Sugar Queen, you still should have smacked him around a little.”

“He was beneath her,” Zuko interjected. “Katara, let’s get dinner started. I think everyone’s hungry.”

“Yes, of course.” Aang was still standing on the docks, staring out to sea. “What’s the matter with him?”

“He was saying that violence is never the answer and I asked him how he was going to face my father. I think he hadn’t really considered the matter yet.”

“Well, I guess we’ll leave him to his thoughts. Come on, all of you need to get cleaned up and there’s supper to get ready.” Everyone couldn’t be staring off at the horizon, lost in thought, at the same time.


End file.
